The Breaking of Yang Xiao Long
by 2Wednesday
Summary: In Raven Branwn's tribe there are certain rules. No relationships or procreating with any member of the tribe. However anyone outside of the tribe is free game...even family. Raven is going to do something she has wanted to do for a while now and reclaim the daughter she once lost. Story inspired by fics like "A Mother's Touch" by damage3245 and "Mother's Love" by Lucky38
1. Prologue

Yang Xiao Long lay awake in her bed. The rest of team RWBY slept peacefully in their dorm in Beacon academy. Yang didn't. She couldn't. Earlier that day the team had stopped a White Fang attack in Mountain Glenn but that wasn't the thing keeping Yang awake, they had fought the White Fang lots of times at this point.

It was the fact that during the attack she had been knocked unconscious. She was knocked unconscious and saved by someone she swore was her mother. The figure that saved her was definitely a woman but she was clad in red and black clothing with this scary white Grimm mask that covered her face completely. Yang didn't even really get a good look at her since she was leaving through some kind of portal as she regained consciousness. Now the blonde haired girl knew she sounded crazy but that was her mother. It was the hair she had, her hair was long just like her's and although the hair was and wavy unlike her's, Yang could tell they were related.

She turned over onto her front and screamed into her pillow. She just wanted to sleep. She screamed again. After another 5 minutes of tossing and turning Yang found herself staring out of her window, still wondering about the woman on her train who may or may not have been her mother. Nothing happened. Beacon academy was truly dead at…Yang looked at her scroll…4:17.

Until Yang saw someone outside. Someone clad in read and black and although she was far away, Yang could swear she was wearing a white Grimm mask. It was her. It had to be. It was her mother. The blonde haired girl grabbed her clothes and as quietly yet as quickly as she could, she got dressed. She was already out of her dorm door before her yellow tank top was on. The huntress in training ran through the hallway, she ran downstairs and she ran out of the dormitories over towards the main courtyard of the academy. She was still there, standing in the middle of it. Almost waiting for her, it had to be her mother. Her running increased in pace and within a minute she was standing in reaching distance of the mystery woman, who had been watching her the whole time she ran over. She was unmoving and unresponsive, having barely any reaction to her potential lost daughter coming over to her.

Yang was about to speak when the mystery woman walked towards her. She froze, her mouth filled with cotton. It felt like years for Yang but after a few seconds the two were mere inches apart, Yang couldn't even smell this woman. Again the blonde haired girl was going to speak but was silenced as the mystery woman's left hand moved up to gently cup her face. It was her mother. The huntress in training felt tears in her eyes and was about to start crying in joy when woman's right hand smashed hard into her temple. Yang was out cold in an instant and fell onto her mother.

Raven Branden caught her daughter as she fell and smirked under her mask. With one hand hand she unsheathed her sword and made a portal and the other slithered downwards towards her daughter's ass. With a satisfied hum she squeezed one of her ass cheeks then Raven lifted the girl over her shoulder and strolled through, happily awaiting the time Yang woke up.

She was ready to get a new pet.


	2. Day 1

The first thing that Yang realised when she woke up was that she smelt something burning. Her eyes adjusted to the light, she was inside a…tent? She was still bleary and looked about more. The blonde haired girl tried to rub her eyes but realised she couldn't move. She looked upwards and realised her gauntlets were missing and her hands were bound together above her head in chains, they were suspended by a larger chain that was attached to a rafter in the roof of the tent. She looked down at her feet and saw that they were bound together with similar chains that were also attached to the floor. Yang tried to struggle against them, she tried and she tried again but it was official — she was trapped.

There was also no one else in the tent and no one replied when Yang called out, no matter how loud or how ever many time she tried. Nothing. Yep, defiantly trapped. But by who? For the life of her, she couldn't remember how she got here at all. She waited and waited then after around an hour the flaps of the tent opened and the woman in black and red with the grim mask stepped in. Her mother.

The two of them silently stared at each other, with Yang now remembering that this woman knocked her out and was probably the one that tied her up.

"Who the hell are you!?" Yang spat. The woman again was silent and answered the question by removing her mask. She looked exactly like Yang, just a paler and slightly older looking version with red eyes. It was definitely her mother,

"That's no way to talk to your Mistress." Raven wasn't looking at her daughter as she spoke, she was placing her helmet on a nearby table as well as her sword. She also placed a leather black bag on the table, a bag with a Schnee symbol on it. It was only now that Yang realised that he mother was all bruised and cut like she'd just been in a fight.

"What do you mean Mistress?" Yang struggled against her chains again and Raven strolled towards her, swaying her hips as she did so.

"I mean Mistress Yang. Is my daughter idiotic as well as weak?" She cocked an eyebrow, "I had to save you if you remember. You would be DEAD without me!" Yang squirmed a little at her words and Raven began to walk around her.

"I save your life and I don't even get a thank you," she ran a hand through Yang's hair, Yang someone who hated anyone to touch her hair, tried to get away from her mother's hand. "My daughter is not only ungrateful but also a slut." Raven was behind her at this point in time and her arms wrapped around her daughter's body with her hands landing on her breasts. She groped them as she spoke, "judging by the way she dresses like a prostitute. You must really be a blonde bimbo."

She ripped off Yang's tank top and then her jacket, leaving her in her bra.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" The bound girl screamed, her hair glowing and eyes going red. Raven roughly spanked her daughter's ass,

"Oh shut the fuck up." She ripped off her spats leaving her daughter to stand there in just her underwear, the woman moved back round to her front. "No lingerie Yang," Raven taunted gesturing to her daughter's basic white underwear, "how are you going to get all the boys to fuck you wearing that?" Again Yang squirmed at her mother's words. This was wrong, it was so wrong. What the fuck was her mother planning to do?

Now Yang was panicking, her chest rising and falling. She tried to calm her voice as she spoke,

"Wha…What do you want?" Raven covered he mouth with a hand as she laughed. Her laughing grew deeper until she was physically crying from it. "Oh…you are dumb," she wiped a tear from her eye and then effortlessly dropped all of her clothing off of her body. The red and black pooled around her, leaving her as naked as the day as she was born.

Raven's body was almost a duplicate of Yang's but somehow even better. Yang was a girl who was both well endowed in her ass and especially her breasts with curvaceous hips and muscles in all the right places that rounded her off 10/10 figure. Yet Raven was better: her ass larger, her breasts larger yet just as perky; her curves greater and her muscles stronger. She was a 100/10. The blonde haired girl noticed something else about her mother, something that made her jaw drop. Between her legs was a cock. A fucking big cock. It was semi erect and easily 10 inches with precum dripping from the semi foreskin covered head.

Raven was laughing again, "now Yang use your brain, words like Rape should come to mind…" the older woman's hands went up to her own large breasts and she sensually massaged them, feeling her nipples go hard and flicking each of them. She let out a little moan and Yang visually saw her cock rising, she gulped.

"But we're related…that's wrong! That's incest!" Again Raven laughed, anyone walking in might have thought that she was a jolly person.

"There are rules in my tribe Yang. No intimate relationships between tribe members. However any pine outside of the tribe is free game, even family. Now when you were born I planned to take you into the tribe and train you in our ways, unfortunately your father and my brother took you away before I could do this. In truth, I was young and I didn't really care especially not about you." Yang glared at her mother who simply smirked back in return, "but 17 years went by and I heard that you had gotten into Beacon, the same school that I was in. I thought that meant you would be perfect to join unfortunately I had to save you which means your weak. And I don't tolerate weakness." She roughly grabbed her daughter's face with one of her hands and forced her to look at her,

"But don't worry I've found another use for you. Yang, you were an accident. I let Taiyang fuck me without protection and 9 months later you popped out of me. But now I'm older, I'm in my late 30's and I'm almost past my peak." She let go of her and strolled over to the black leather bag, lazily jerking her cock as she did so. "I know I need a child, a new child. A true successor and who better to give it to me than the failure." She gestured over towards the bound girl.

Raven began to open the bag but Yang couldn't tell what was in it or what she was doing since her back and backside was facing her. The blonde haired girl didn't want to admit it but she stared at her mother's ass for a few more seconds than she should have.

"That's not going to happen," Yang scoffed and Raven just shrugged,

"You doing really have a choice." She pulled a needle as well as a blue vile from the bag and began to let the needle fill from its contents.

"What are you doing!?" She struggled against her chains, eyes going red and her glowing and burning, "What are you doing!?" The black haired woman turned quickly, effortlessly twirling the blue drug filled needle in her right hand,

"You know this was very difficult to get. I had to fight a lot of people for it." She walked towards her daughter once again and this time for an unknown reason Yang felt a fear within her. "It's a prototype drug, there are only a few samples in all of the world." Raven's empty hand grabbed hold of Yang's hair and pulled her head to the side.

"What…" she swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling dry, "…what does it do?" The mother's grip on her daughter's hair tightened,

"Let me show you." She jammed the needle into Yang's neck and pushed down the plunger.

Yang screamed in pain as the drug entered her body. It felt like it was burning her insides and she felt it race through her blood and soon her entire body was in agony.

"Say bye-bye to your Aura for the rest of your life!" Raven laughed as the drug took effect. "No semblance. No nothing!" Raven put on a baby voice as she spoke her next few words, "that means someone can't become a huntress." Yang's eyes widened in shock at her words, she was lying. Wasn't she?

With all of her might Yang struggled against her bindings yet nothing happened. The familiar surge of power that she felt through her body every time she put her mind to something was gone. It was gone like it had never even existed. Yang felt tears sting her eyes, it wasn't true, it couldn't be true. The black haired woman moved back over to the table and this time unsheathed and picked up her sword, a smile on her face all the while. The blonde haired girl continued her struggling desperate to prove to herself that her struggling wasn't worthless, she jumped when the sword slashed and decimated the chains that bound her.

Raven casually threw the sword back on the table. Yang took her opportunity, her mother was defenceless and she was free AND SHE HAD HER AURA, RIGHT? She slammed her fist square into her mother's jaw and expected her to fall like everyone else she had hit with her killer right hook but instead all Yang Xiao Long felt was a burning pain in her hand. She screamed out in agony as her punch crumpled like paper against Raven, Raven hardly even reacting. Tears now streamed down the blonde's face. She tried using her semblance, tried visualising her eyes going red and her hair glowing, she tried punching again and again but all it did was tickle her mother, who began to laugh.

Again, nothing. Again, nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

It really was true. Her Aura really was gone, her dreams really were gone. She began to sob. However her sobbing was interrupted by a swift fist from her mother that flew fiercely into her stomach. Yang doubled over onto her knees, reeling in pain and coughing as she was winded. Raven cracked her knuckles and knelt down to her daughter's level, she grabbed her by the ear like she was a naughty child and hauled her up so that they were facing each other, Yang bowled as her ear felt like it was going to be ripped off,

"Now you're even more weak. Weaker than a baby and that means you can't ever fight back therefore you're going to accept your situation as well as your new life." The blonde grit her teeth to keep herself quiet but upon Raven quickly realising this she let go of her daughter's ear and filled her face, jamming her thumb into Yang's mouth. Yang who was now physically unable to resist even the slightest act of force by her mother felt her jaw get pried open and felt her thumb sit between her teeth.

"Fuck you! You bitch!" Yang screamed as she hit down as hard as she could on the thumb only to find it as hard as a rock and only to chip one of her small incisors in the process. More tears streamed from her eyes, her teeth ached. So did her very soul. But Raven was in heaven, enjoying every minute of this.

"Now, now Yang. You're going to wash that dirty mouth of yours out. You're nothing. You aren't even human anymore. You're just a sex toy and a womb. I'm going to enjoy filling that mouth," she leaned in closer, so closer so close that Yang could feel the warmth from her mother's breathing on her face, "because I'm going to tell you on a little secret," she winked, "I really love blowjobs."


	3. Swallow

Raven casually hoisted Yang up by the shoulders and tossed her onto the bed, the Auraless girl was powerless to resist. She landed with a thud, he limbs all tangled. The blonde haired girl tried to stand up and run but he mother grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her back down. The girl cried and screamed and kicked at her hand but Raven, almost casually just held her down by the ankle with her hand.

"Yang stop making noise and stop struggling or I am going to get angry," the mother spoke patiently. Then after a few seconds of her continued struggling Raven snapped. Her fist flew into Yang's stomach again, this time much much harder. Yang crumbled into the foetal position as the air was forcibly knocked out of her and she was winded. With one blow her mother had stopped her protests. The mother unclasped her daughter's bra, who was still recovering and unable to fight back, she tore it up and then threw it across the room. Then her hands moved lower and she roughly grabbed Yang's panties, this time being more forceful and just ripping them away. The blonde haired girl who had uncurled at this point, stared in complete horror as the reality of her situation began to hit her. Her eyes went wide as the thought of her new life really sunk in.

It would be a lie to say Raven didn't enjoy the look on her face. She chuckled as she straddled her daughter, her strong muscular legs tightening around Yang's body, essentially binding her arms. The older woman's large ass and all of her weight pushed down onto her daughter's bruised stomach. Her cock nestled between her daughter's breasts, the head easily reaching past her face and extending outwards. However because of the angle, Raven's precum plentifully dripped down onto Yang's hair.

Yang obviously coiled in disgust as she felt the slimy goop drop down into her golden mane, feeling the horrifically lukewarm fluid make her hair and scalp slimy. Again she struggled and nothing happened. Raven shifted her weight back slightly, the tip of her penis now coming up to her daughter's eyes. It reeked of the older woman's cum, so badly that the stench made the blonde haired girl's eyes water.

"You won't need clothes for the rest of your cum filled life," Raven taunted. The woman ran her hands up her own hips, then over her breasts and finally up past her head, stretching in preparation for what was about to begin. The mother raised and lowered her hips, her cock following these actions and bouncing up and down off of Yang's face. The sheer strength of Raven, he size of her penis and Yang's lack of Aura made it do that each time the cock caught her face it felt like and actual blow. It hit her again and again, with Raven increasing in both pace and force. A loud slapping sound was audible and the blonde felt her lip get split open by the head and of her mother's futanari dick.

After a few minutes of beating her daughter, Raven relented. Yang was sure she had a concussion and closed her eyes, breathing through grit teeth in an attempt to ease the pain. She wasn't prepared to feel her mother's hand forcibly open her jaw and she was not prepared for 4 inches of her cock to instantly fill her mouth. Her eyes shot open, staring into Raven's. It tasted worse than she could have ever imagined and Yang gagged loudly, her whole body shaking in revulsion. A sight that her mother seemed to enjoy as she gawked at the blonde's bouncing breasts.

Raven ground her hips back and forth, making sure the slimy head of her penis lathered precum all over Yang's mouth, since she clearly loved the taste. However Raven seemed to be a little frustrated at the fact she couldn't even manage to get half of her penis down her daughter's throat, that was something she was going to have to work on. But it was okay, Yang would be broken soon and then Raven could shove as much as she wanted down her holes. She pulled back, now only 1 inch of her cock in Yang's mouth. The blonde started wriggling again, taking quick and uneven breaths. She was in a state of shock and Raven loved every moment of it.

The mother's right hand began being playing with one of her own large breasts while her left did the same to one of her daughter's. She massaged the sensitive flesh, making sure to be rougher with her daughter's than her own. She also started thrusting again, slowly at first in order to really bask in the wet, humid warmth of Yang's mouth. She hadn't gotten head in so long. Because of this factor and much to Raven's own embarrassment, although she would never let it show, she came relatively quickly, something Yang was grateful for as her tongue was battered into the floor of her mouth.

It was only after a few minutes of thrusting and subsequently attacking the back of her daughter's throat with a fraction of her cock that the woman's heavy balls began to rush.

Raven moaned loudly and semen gushed out of her. She pulled back to only having 1 inch in and listened closely to the sound of her cum splashing on Yang's tongue. Yang felt the warm, thick and seemingly endless bodily fluids fill her mouth. Due to She sheer force and volume of it, it forced its way down her throat even though the blonde refused to accept it, she was made to swallow. Gulp after gulp.

Swallow. Swallow. Swallow. Swallow. Swallow. Swallow. Swallow. Swallow. Swallow and you'll be fine. Yang tried to justify that to herself.

Raven finally stopped moaning and finally cumming. With a contented sigh, she slowly removed her cock at such a torturous pace that Yang began to think she had stopped moving. The head of the penis eventually emerged and was exposed to the elements. A few bubbles of air formed between Yang's semen coated lips. Bubbles that were popped when Raven shifted forward again to rest her balls over her daughter's face. The blonde, who was still dizzy from the amount of cum she had just drunken, unintentionally breathed in the stench of the sweaty sacks. In a final effort of resistance, Yang gathered the few few stray bits of semen in her mouth and spat the chunk back at the balls from whence it had came and then with all of the feeble might she had, the blonde bit down on them. In her mind attacking Raven's balls. In Raven's she was massaging them.

The mother elegantly rolled off of her daughter and stood up at the side of the bed, she strolled over to another corner of the tent where a small metal pot sat over a fire, something burning and melting inside of it. Yang, who was beginning to gather her senses, felt the warm cum sit in her stomach, her stomach feeling bloated from it. She was filled with Raven's semen. Her own mother's semen. She gradually sat up and looked over at her mother's nude figure and almost it on cue, Raven looked over her shoulder, noticing what her daughter's eyes were looking at. She chuckled and ran a hand through her dark hair.

"You know when I grabbed you, you had your weapons with you." She called, "You won't need them but don't worry they have a much better purpose now." Yang looked at her wrists and remembered that they were gone, she sprawled off of the bed and ran to her mother, thinking that she would be able to grab them over by her. How wrong she was.

The mother effortlessly grabbed her daughter by the hair and held her by her side. The hand going down to Yang's ass to grip her and hold her by an ass cheek. She forced Yang to look into the pot and the sight broke her heart. Ember Celica. Her own custom made gauntlets. Her own weapons. A symbol of her own identity were being melted down in front of her eyes. She wanted to scream. What Yang didn't notice was the fact that within the pot of golden molten metal there was black rod. "Get ready Yang." Raven whispered in her ear. Im an instant, her free hand grabbed the end of the rod and pulled it out of the metal. She winked at her daughter as she held the other end up to her. It was Raven's own sigil, now covered in the scorching hot golden metal of Ember Celica. Yang wasn't prepared and realised too late where her mother was aiming. Raven branded her daughter's face. The hand holding her ass cheek tightened its grip as the bra using rod increased its pressure on the left cheek of her face. The blonde let out an agonising scream and felt her knees go weak.

Raven's grasp relented and she removed the rod, returning it to the pot. Yang collapsed to all fours, her hands shooting to grab her face and her inadvertently burning them as well. Raven just stood smiling with her hands on her hips, "Yang! You dumb slut! Don't touch it. Here let me sterilise it for you." She grabbed her daughter by the hair and lifted her to her knees, her mouth was now realigned with her cock. Yang's eyes went wide, she wasn't going to have to give her another blowjob so soon, was she?

The mother's hand grabbed her daughter's by the wrists and pulled them downwards leaving her face exposed, her own eye shaped emblem clearly visible on her daughter's face. The blonde opened her mouth to try and protest against the other woman but fell into her trap in doing so.

With a grunt, Raven began pissing. The stream initially landing directly onto Yang's mouth. She spat it out and tried to turn her head to look away but her mother wasn't giving up that easily. She aimed her cock to try and get the maximum coverage of her body, irritating Yang's newly acquired brand, soaking and matting her bright blonde hair, stinging her eyes and of course wetting her lips. The piss also ran down her body, soaking her breasts hand pooling on the floor between her legs. The stream began to die down and Raven let go and took a few steps back to truly enjoy the sight of her daughter.

Her naked piss soaked body. Her hard nippled breasts. Her cum bloated belly. This was what being a mother was all about. She crouched down to Yang's kneeling form, she looked so weak and helpless. Raven felt her cock get hard again.

"Huh Yang, you opened your mouth for my piss there." She smirked, letting her jaw rest in one her hands, "do you like the taste? I guess I'll have to add it to your diet. Cum and piss!" She and stood turned to side and wiggled her hips, then the woman gave herself a spank, "maybe I'll even add my shit to your diet if you're good enough. I've seen the way you've been looking at my ass."

"Cum, piss and shit!." She chuckled, "aren't you a lucky girl!"


	4. Cockwarmer

Yang felt her mother's hands once again on her body. She tried to hold her face which hurt like hell but Raven had grabbed hold of one of her arms and began twisting it around her back. Yang screamed and fell onto her front, both her own and her mother's weight being pushing her breasts painfully into the carpet. Her mother kept pushing on her arm and the blonde thought it was going to break but Raven wasn't going to break it, she was kind like that, she just wanted to see her own flesh and blood squirm.

"Now time for the main event!" The woman cackled loudly, as she let go of her daughter and clapped her hands together.

She shifted back so that her legs were around Yang's thighs, holding them and by extension her tightly. She let one of her hands drop onto an ass cheek and quickly shifted it left and right, entranced in the way it caused her flesh to wobble. She gave it a spank and heard her daughter growl beneath her. Raven jerked her dick and let it sit in her ass crack, the head of her penis easily touching the small of Yang's back. The woman picked up her diamond hard cock and smacked it against the other woman's skin like a child with a hammer, precum dripping and almost flowing out. Gradually soaking the blonde's back, much to her anger and disgust. The mother shimmied back, her breasts bouncing as she did so, until the head was over Yang's asscrack. Once again she began to play with Yang's ass, this time spreading the cheeks so her asshole was exposed to the outside world, then she began to gingerly push her penis towards it.

This caused Yang to desperately try and break free, her lavender eyes going wide in terror.

"No! No! I've not done anything there!" Yang screamed, tears rolling down her face once again, "please don't! I'm begging you Mom! Stay away from there!" That's what did it. That's what made Raven throw her head back…and cackle.

She cackled like a witch. She laughed and laughed loudly. Tears now streaming from her eyes as she held her sides from the pain the laughter was giving her. Never in all her years had she heard more amazing sounds of desperation and from her daughter no less! She had definitely made the right choice by picking Yang.

"That's the whole point you little fuck." She grinned, her teeth pearly white yet shark like all the same, "just take a deep breath and relax."

Without a moment of waiting, Raven pistoned her hips forward. The bulbous head of her penis crashing through Yang's almost vacuum tight asshole. The daughter screamed so loud that she thought she might break something. Her hands clawing at the carpeted floor of the tent as she tried to do something — anything — to block out the pain. Her mother only had mere inches of her cock inside of her but for Yang it felt like her ass was on fire. Like someone had taken a blow torch and was giddily trying cook her alive from the inside out.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!"she screamed over and over again but Raven didn't care. It wasn't like she wasn't listening, it was the fact she enjoyed hearing her daughter's screaming. Her pain only making her cock harder and inspiring to fuck her even rougher. Again Raven thrusted however nothing much happened, the tight hole of Yang's ass hardly giving way at all and keeping the woman's cock trapped. If it was any tighter she might have cut off the blood flow.

For Yang the pain was almost too much, she felt like she was going to pass out. With a grunt and all of Raven's might she thrusted once more. This time something happened and the mother shot forward, her chest colliding with her daughter's back. The blonde started smacking her head off of the floor and the other woman took this as a sign to keep fucking. Only a few inches were able to enter Yang but it didn't matter, Raven was getting off and Yang was suffering so it was fine. The blonde's voice was muffled as she yelled into the carpet and the mother wasn't happy with this so she grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and flipped her. Yang, who was clearly not expecting this screamed in fright (as well as pain) as she was forcibly made to face her mother, who was smirking at her. Raven leaned down so her breasts were squishing against her daughter's, she thrust hard into the blonde's asshole, who opened her mouth and yelled again. Seeing this opportunity, the mother spat into the teenager's open mouth. Yang gagged at her mother's spit, a little funny considering she had just swallowed her cum. The blonde wanted to spit it out but her mother's hand slapping over her face made this task impossible. Raven began to increase in pace, reaching a pace similar to that of the one she had earlier, the one she had when she came…

Her cock twitched once. Then twice. Finally Raven let out a high and sensual moan. Yang felt her insides get warm and she felt bloated, very fucking bloated. Raven turned her daughter's head to the side and used it as a pillow as she finished cumming. She thrusted a few more tired thrusts into her daughter/sex slave. Although they were both panting, the older woman seemed to get a sudden spike of energy and without warning she leaned up, grabbed Yang's breasts and roughly pushed herself up off of the floor. Yang groaned and coiled in on herself, now seeing her swollen cum filled belly. She flopped onto her side and rubbed her hands over herself to try and smooth her insides and Raven took this opportunity to walk around her and stare at her ass.

The ass of Yang Xiao Long would never be the same. Raven could swear that those juicy ass cheeks were now permanently further spread apart with a red raw and slightly gaping asshole visible. A steady stream of cum leaking from it. Raven sighed and knelt down, flexing the fingers on her right hand. She jammed two fingers into her daughter's ass, the used hole easily accommodating the digits. Yang groaned again. The mother looked at the time…11:32. It wasn't that late for her but she there was nothing wrong with going to bed early and sex was a little tiring. She removed her fingers from the asshole and grabbed her daughter by the hair. Yang was dragged over the carpet and like before she was thrown onto the bed and like before it was done with the utmost care. What the blonde didn't expect was for her mother to then jump onto the bed as well.

Raven wrapped an arm around Yang and pulled up the cover with another. She brought her daughter in close, so close that the blonde's face was smothered into her mother's large chest. Raven, of course, shifted her pelvis so her cock lined up with Yang's asshole again and although only semi-erect, she thrusted inside of her. She felt her tits jiggle from her daughter's grunt. Raven chuckled and wrapped bother arms around the blonde, resting her jaw on the top of her head.

"You know there are still a lot of thing for you to learn but we can carry on with that in the morning. Right now all you need to know is your job at night." She took a breath and closed her eyes,

"At night, you're my cockwarmer. I don't want my dick to get cold so it's your job to make sure that it doesn't happen and that means every night my cock is either in your ass on or in your mouth. No matter what."

Raven was getting tired now and although Yang tried to fight it because she thought she'd be able to run away when her mother was sleeping, she began to feel herself get sleepy.

"In the future I might leave it in your pussy…but that's not for a long time." She let out a low yawn. "Trust me by the time I fuck your pussy…you'll be begging me to do it.


	5. Meals

Raven's eyes fluttered open. She was greeted to the sight of her daughter's sleeping face and exposed breasts. The woman stretched her muscles and realised how cozy she was, especially her dick. Truthfully, Raven didn't want to get up, she really didn't but she was the leader of a tribe and because of this, she had responsibilities. That meant she had to start her day.

She threw the covers off of them both, Yang still fast asleep. Raven slowly removed her cock from her cockwarmer, her penis still semi erect. The woman took a moment to really stare at her daughter's figure: her large yet perky breasts; her curvaceous hourglass figure and her surprisingly plump ass. Yang would make one hell of a sex slave. She couldn't wait to break this blonde bimbo's mind. Raven's body was just waking up and the woman realised she needed to piss badly but Yang was still not up…and she had a mouth. The woman straddled her daughter, her legs around the blonde's shoulders and her ass being supported by her breasts. Her daughter's nipples lightly digging into her cheeks. She opened Yang's jaw and snuggly slid the head of her penis inside as well as this she tightly wrapped her hands around the girl's mouth in order to make a perfect seal. Raven was lucky in the fact that her fingers were long and slender enough that even with her hands wrapped around her daughter's face she could still hold her nose, her two index fingers pushing the airway shut.

Raven rolled back her shoulders and began to empty her bladder. Yang's eyes shot open. She coughed, spluttered and flailed, shock taking over her body from the rude awakening. The woman giggled, almost inaudibly, as her daughter realised that her mouth was filling quickly. The lack of oxygen from her blocked airways emphasising the liquid's the bitter taste. With wide scornful eyes, the blonde swallowed and swallowed. The piss disgusting her and Raven felt the blonde's body physically shake in revulsion under her.

With her bladder empty, Raven let out a yawn and removed her cock her daughter's mouth. She fell forward, her hands grabbing onto the headboard of the bed and her breasts smooshing into Yang's face,

"That was a nice pre-breakfast drink for you, don't worry you don't need to say thank you. It was my pleasure." There was a harshness to last of Raven's words like she was some hungry Hyena grinding its teeth. "Now I'm going to actually grab some food," she winked, "I'll get you some as well, don't worry." With that the woman, with impressive speed, left the bed and her cock popped out of her daughter's mouth. Yang coughed and spluttered, trying to get the taste and the fact she had just drunken piss out of her mouth and mind. When she tried to move the blonde felt a stabbing and burning pain coming from her ass. She moved her hands to it and began rubbing her asscheeks in order to try and sooth the pain as well as this she tried to glare at her mother with bleary eyes. However all she did was stare at her mother as she redressed herself, her pale, porcelain and flawless skin gradually being covered up by her robes. Yang felt a slight disappointment inside of herself as the sight of the naked woman's body was taken away. The blonde began to remember all that had happened yesterday and felt her fury as well as her resistance flaring up. She lest go of her ass and rose from the bed with the determination that she was famous for, she contracted her fingers into a fist, jumped from the bed and sent a powerful haymaker towards Raven's temple.

Raven, without missing a beat, turned to face Yang and backhanded her mid jump well before her fist could make any contact with the woman's head. Yang was bitchslapped. She was bitchslapped in the branded side of her face and she crumbled onto the carpeted floor. The woman let out a chuckle at her daughter's puny form, she then stomped on the blonde's lower back causing her to shoot up and groan,

"That wasn't very smart, was it?" She turned her head to the side and put on the stereotype of a blonde bimbo's breathy voice,

"No it wasn't Mistress. You're right about me, I'm just a dumb slut who's only talent is swallowing!" The mother twisted her foot deeper into her daughter's back and put on her normal voice, "Really?" Then she put the slutty voice back on, "Oh yes! You own and I belong to you, I want to suck and get fucked by your cock all day!" She laughed at her own joke and removed her foot from Yang. Raven turned to a dresser in the tent and grabbed a rope from it. The blonde just put her head down and growled into the floor, tempted to lick the carpet in order to get the taste of her mother's foul piss out of her mouth.

Like yesterday, Raven grabbed Yang and tossed her back onto the bed. Yang grunted from the impact but didn't fight back, her face was killing her and now her lower back was as well. All she did now wait was alert as she could, her eyes analysing every bit of her mother as she strolled over. Things like the rope in her hand, the look in her eyes, the swing of her hips. Without any gentleness or kindness Raven grabbed her daughter's wrists and tied both of them to a bedpost in the centre of the headboard. She looked down at the blonde, who was still staring at her. Raven painfully twisted one of the Auraless girl's nipples and bent down to kiss her. Yang squirmed in resistance but was powerless to stop her mother's tongue invading and practically raping her mouth. She broke the kiss and almost lovingly tapped Yang's cheek before walking towards the exit of the tent.

Now Yang was alone. Naked, bound and alone. What had she done to deserve this? She tried to help everyone she could! She always tried her best in tests at Beacon even though she wasn't much of a student! She was a good person! She didn't deserve to be raped and she most definitely didn't deserve to be stolen from her life and taken into sex slavery by her own fucking mother! Her kind of hot mother…

What the fuck was she thinking? This whole situation was so wrong. So fucked. Yang missed her friends, she missed her family and she missed her little sister Ruby the most. Ruby. She would see Ruby again. This was something Yang Xiao Long promised herself.

Suddenly the flaps of the tent opened and Raven stormed in with two bowls in hand. One was filled to the brim with some kind of soup vegetable soup while the other was only half full. She placed both bowls down on a nearby dresser, the spoons in each bowl clanging as they made contact with the surface. Yang noticed the tent that her mother was pitching in her combat skirt and with her back to her daughter, the woman lowered her lower article of clothing. The blonde tried and failed to look away from her mother's naked ass even though she knew it was wrong. Still with her back to the blonde, the woman began to jerk herself off at an impressive pace and with impressive skill. Raven was a woman with years of sexual experience and she knew how to get an orgasm. In no time at all she was cumming. He thick and hot semen shooting from her dick…and landing directly into the half filled bowl, Yang's bowl.

The mother let go of her cock, the large member flopping downwards between her legs, her daughter completely unaware of her actions and still focussed on her ass. Raven grabbed the spoon and fiercely mixed the cum and soup together until they formed a salty broth and with a contented sigh she returned the bowl to the dresser and turned to face Yang with a smile on her face. She walked over, untied the rope and returned to the bowls. The blonde slowly rose onto her elbows, staring down her own cleavage at her mother, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Come here slut." Raven ordered, "come over here right now. Slut." There was dominance in her voice and Yang felt like she couldn't obey, before she knew it she had stood from the bed and almost timidly walked over to her mother. She was naked and afraid.

"Time for breakfast Yang, you fat titted slut!" The mother spoke with glee and gestured to the originally full bowl, "this one is mine." She then lazily gestured over to the cum and soup mixed filled bowl, "that one is yours and I made it special for you!" Raven stopped gesturing and let the hand grab her daughter's ass, who flinched at the contact as her mother's rough hands fondled and squeezed her rear end. "I thought I better explain it to a dumb bimbo like yourself." The woman then spanked her, picked up her own bowl and sat herself on the one large, wooden chair in her tent. She contently began to eat her own meal and looked at her daughter. "Well? Get down on the floor and eat up!"

Yang could smell the stench of semen, her mother's semen. It only now dawned on her what Raven was doing when she was staring at her. Her head shot round towards her and the woman, seeing her daughter's understanding, gladly spread her legs and let her ogle her cock, winking at her as she did so and digging her spoon back into the bowl

"Well why don't you start Yang? Why don't you take a nice big bite?" Raven placed her spoon into her mouth.


	6. Tastes

Yang pinched herself. This couldn't be fucking true. This had to be some kind of sick and twisted joke. She stared at Raven, who stared back. Spreading her legs so her daughter could see her semi erect cock under her skirt. The woman slurped loudly on her own unaffected soup, her lips at the edge of the bowl as she finished it. She lazily threw the spoon inside and let the now empty bowl rest in her lap,

"Go on Yang. Before you make me mad." She thrusted her hips as she spoke, a gesture that struck fear into the blonde. The blonde, as carefully as humanly possible, let her hand grip the end of the spoon. She lifted it out of the bowl and noticed the thick texture of her "food." It was surprising heavy in the spoon and Yang wasn't sure if she even had any of the original soup in it. She stared at the white gloopy substance that filled the piece of cutlery and lifted it close to her face.

It stunk. It genuinely stunk. It was one of the worst things Yang had ever had to smell in her life…and she was going to have to eat it…as well as eating the whole bowl. The blonde had been staring at the spoon so intently and for so long that she didn't notice Raven move from her chair to stand behind her. She only noticed when she felt one of her mother's hands on her breast and the other wrap over her own hand, the one one that was holding the spoon.

"Here comes the airplane…" Raven teased, she wanted to get on her daughter's nerves. Yang was powerless to resist without her Aura and she couldn't stop her mother bringing the spoon closer and closer to her lips. The blonde felt her mother's skilled hands fondle her breast to such a degree that she opened her mouth to moan in pleasure, this open mouth was exactly what her mother was looking for.

Raven jammed the spoon into Yang's mouth, her other hand shooting from Yang's large breast to her jaw and slamming it shut. The taste hit the blonde instantly and it was awful. The thick bodily fluid coated her mouth, chunks of semen fell around her teeth and tongue. The blonde's body trembled in disgust and purely out of hatred and disgust for the the taste, she swallowed. She needed it away from her tastebuds. Raven laughed as she heard the gulp, her body rubbed closely against her daughter, her cock hardening between her daughter's rear end. Yang felt her mother slide her cock us and down the crack of ass,

"Time for another one Yang, you're going to finish this bowl you know." The woman taunted with a passion. The spoon was ripped from the blonde's mouth and dug back into the bowl to scoop up another filling.

"You…cunt." Yang growled, her arms still trapped by one of Raven's arms. The woman let out a mock gasp of shock,

"A dumb slut and a rude slut!" She gave her daughter's neck a kiss and brought the spoon back up to her mouth,

"No.."her daughter protested before the spoon re-entered her mouth and the mother covered it. The blonde tried to scream but due her mouth being filled all that came out was a loud and wet gurgle.

"Oh Yang, don't you love the taste of my warm, gloopy cum?" Again the blonde swallowed in desperation. Raven sighed, although she enjoyed this, she didn't want the meal to get cold. The woman threw the spoon on the table and picked up the still mostly full bowl. Her thrusting increased in pace and Yang felt herself almost get lifted off the ground with each thrust that her mother made between her ass cheeks. "Time to start downing it.." one of her hands grabbed hold of one of the blonde's breasts, "Fat Tits."

The rim of the bowl was pushed against Yang's lips and her free arm tried desperately to push it away. Of course this didn't happen and soon her lips were forced open by it. The liquid poured down her throat, Yang felt the occasional vegetable or piece of meat from the original stew but aside from that all she tasted was semen. It filled her mouth and slimed and slithered it's way down her throat into her empty stomach, a little bit of excess dribbled down her chin onto her breasts and over her erect nipples. Raven rapidly increase in pace as soon she was cumming over the blonde's. Ack and directly into her precious hair. Tears streamed from Yang's eyes again.

The bowl was soon drained and Raven let it fall from her hand and loudly clatter onto the table. She released her daughter and took a few steps back before slipping back into the chair, the woman let out a content sigh. Yang stood there, her shoulders hunched, hands gently rubbing her stomach. She turned away from the table and let out a long low grown. There was a moment of silence and Raven let her head rest on her hand.

Yang threw up white cum-sick and her mother laughed. It splattered over the carpet and the blonde fell to her knees. The heaving racking her body as she emptied her insides. Through bleary eyes, she stared at the puddle of semen in front of her. Absentmindedly Yang truly realised how much she had had inside of her. Cum from her hair lazily dripped down onto her ass

The mother chuckled as her daughter yelped when she grabbed her by the hair and forced down ont her hands and knees, head inches away from her own sick "I think 'Fat Tits' is a really good nickname for you." Raven commented. She gave a hum of approval, "now Fat Tits, you're going to eat this meal that I lovingly made for you. You are going to swallow and swallow until you can keep it down. If you can't do this then I guess I'll have to get more aggressive with you," the woman gave the blonde a hard slap, "you could never beat me with your Aura on your best day and now it's gone, so we both know that if you fight back you'll meet a very painful end." She let go of her hair and stood up. She looked down upon her daughter, her very gaze was demeaning. "Eat." She kicked Yang in the shoulder and the blonde cut her fingers into the carpet, attempting to vent the pain.

Yang once again stared at the cum. The cum-sick that had inevitably been soaking into the carpet. She gulped. But eventually lowered her head down towards it and stuck out her tongue. She lapped at it, slowly and with much shame. The taste was worse than last time, she tasted her own bile as well as the dirt and fluff from the carpet. This was on top of the taste of her mother's awful semen. Raven licked her lips at sight and giggled once again when her daughter re-swallowed around half of the bodily fluids only to throw up once more. She saw her not even bother to beg for mercy, mercy she knew she wouldn't get, and just go back to licking the cum off of the floor. The woman closed her eyes and focussed on the wet sound of Yang's tongue. Lick. Lick. Lick. Lick. Lick. Lick.

It took 3 attempts but Yang was eventually able to keep the semen down and Raven gave her a patronising clap of praise. The blonde glared at her.

"Get up Fat Tits," Raven folder her arms under her breasts and tapped her foot impatiently. Yang complied, trying to ignore the disgusting carpet fluff that was caught between her teeth,

"Stop calling me that!" She screamed, her hands balling into fists. The mother launched her hand towards her daughter's throat and gripped hard. Yang sneezed as air was robbed from her and began to fear from her life as Raven lifted her with one hand off of the ground. She flailed helplessly, her arms trying to loosen the pressure on her throat. Was her own mother going to kill her?

"Now listen up Fat Tits. YOU ARE MY PROPERTY. I own you and therefore I control you, if I control you it means I get to decide what you're called and you're called Fat Tits." Her grip slightly loosened and Yang managed to gasp out a few words,

"But…you named me…Yang…" Raven just snarled,

"I didn't want you then and besides it was you're vain and stupid father who named you after himself. If I had the choice to name you then and there I probably would of called you Dumb Blonde Fuck Up because in case you haven't realised by now Yang: You were an accident. But that doesn't matter now. Now I own you and now you're name is Fat Tits." She dropped her. The blonde barely stopped herself from falling over as her feet made contact with the ground.

Raven smiled at her daughter for a second before grabbing her by the wrist with one hand and wrapping the other around her waist.

"Out we go!" She said with a wink and before the blonde had a chance to protest, she was dragged outside of the tent naked by her mother. The almost blinding light of the outdoors as well as the fear of being naked nearly overwhelmed the girl. However both the light and fear soon faded, the former due to her eyes adjusting and the latter due to what she saw. Around 30 other girls, some older and some younger, were all walking around the camp naked. They were all branded with different brands and they all carried out some kind of work. It was physical labour but none of them even tried to fight back nor did they seem unhappy at all. They just had these glazed over expressions of their faces, like their brains had been fucked out. Yang gulped.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" Raven cooed. She leaned in close to the blonde's ear, "let me just make a few things clear since you've already had some tastes of your new life. When you're woken up, you come outside and you work, whether it's gathering firewood, going to the river to get water or simply just cleaning my tent. No matter what, you work hard. If you don't I'll find out and hurt you. By the way don't event attempt to run, I have people always on guard and if they find you, I'll know. We have a simple system for people like you Fat Tits. Attempt to run or fail to serve you're purpose once and you'll be beaten, fail twice we'll break something and fail a third time then we'll cut something off." She spoke roughly into her daughter's ear.

"Something else to note is the bathrooms." The woman pointed to a black tent in the corner of the camp, "That's the bathroom for actual members of the camp not slaves like you." She pointed to a spot near her own tent, "That's your bathroom there. You piss and shit on the grass outside." Raven's hand slid down to squeeze one of the blonde's ass cheeks. "Remember a mandatory blowjob in the morning and mandatory anal at night, what we do when I'm free for the rest of the day is entirely up to me and trust me Fat Tits, we are going to do a lot together." She winked and squeezed extra hard

"Now Mommy's got a long day ahead of her today, so why don't you find some work to do!" She spanked her daughter's ass with enough force to make the blonde stumble forward. "I'll see you tonight…" Raven blew a kiss and strolled off and Yang couldn't help but watch as she go.


End file.
